Connecting assemblies are known. For example, connecting assemblies can comprise a differential which comprises one input part and two output parts which are drivingly connected to the input part and which, relative to one another, have a differential effect. In this way, there are achieved different speeds for the output parts, for example when the vehicle negotiates curves. There are also known connecting assemblies which comprise a coupling, for instance for optionally driving a secondary driving axle in the driveline of a motor vehicle driven by a plurality of axles.
From DE 10 2007 004 709 A1 there is known a spur-gear differential. The spur-gear differential comprises an annular drive gear which is fixed to a housing. The housing comprises two housing parts which are fixed to the annular drive by means of a bolted connection.
From US 2009/0266198 A1 there is known a differential casing assembly having first and second casing halves welded to each other to mount and secure an annular ring.
From DE 197 16 386 C2 there is known a differential apparatus for a part-time four-wheel drive vehicle. The differential apparatus includes an outer differential casing, an inner differential casing, a clutch member adjacent to the inner differential casing, a pair of dog clutches, a differential gear system arranged in the inner differential casing and an actuator body for actuating the clutch member. One of the dog clutches is connected with the inner differential casing, while the other of the dog clutches is formed on the clutch member.
From DE 10 2004 034 736 A1 there is known a differential for a motor vehicle axle. The differential comprises a differential carrier and a differential cover which are connected to a crown wheel. The differential carrier is connected to the differential cover and to the crown wheel via a radial weld. For this purpose, the differential carrier, at its circumference in the flange region of the crown wheel support, comprises recesses which are engaged by segments of the differential cover. In this way, the differential carrier and the differential cover come into contact with the crown wheel, and the three parts can be connected with only one radial weld.